Pokemon X
Pokemon X is the upcoming Pokemon game. The mascot for the game is Xerneas. It's being released worldwide October 12th. Gamestop.com Summary When Pokémon fans begin their thrilling 3D adventure in Pokémon X or Pokémon Y this October, they will be transported into an entirely new region called Kalos. A mysterious place that is shaped like a star, Kalos is a region where players will encounter beautiful forests, thriving cities, and many neverbeforeseen Pokémon. The central city of this breathtaking region is Lumiose City, a metropolis featuring a tower that is set to become an iconic structure in Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Pokemon.com Summary Description Write the second section of your page here. Player Search System Connect and play with other Trainers at any time with the new Player Search System (PSS), which allows you to find other people playing Pokémon X and Pokémon Y! You'll connect to other players nearby or around the world through the Internet. You can even communicate with players you've never had any contact with before. All you need to do to communicate with other players on the PSS is to tap their icons. Then you can easily choose to trade or battle with them. That's not all the PSS can do, so look forward to more info on this exciting feature in the future! Introducing Fairy-Type! When the very first Pokémon games launched, there were 15 Pokémon types. Then Dark and Steel types made their debut with the arrival of Pokémon Gold Version and Pokémon Silver Version. Now, more than 10 years later, a new chapter in Pokémon battling history is about to unfold with the Fairy type! You've already met the first Fairy-type Pokémon...Sylveon! There are also Pokémon from previous Pokémon games that will be reclassified as Fairy-type Pokémon. They may look the same, but the strategies you'll choose and the way you use these Pokémon in battle will be unlike ever before! New Ways To Battle! Get ready for two new battle formats in Pokémon X and Pokémon Y that will give you challenges unlike ever before. Help your Pokémon grow even stronger by mastering these sophisticated formats! Horde Encounters! Until now, the number of Pokémon on each side of a battle has been even. Now you can test your mettle in Horde Encounters, where one of your Pokémon must take on multiple foes at once! This is a great chance to help your Pokémon grow. But if you don't have any moves that can attack multiple targets at once, you may be in for a rough time. Sky Battles! Get ready for aerial battles between Pokémon! In Sky Battles, only Pokémon that can fly are eligible. Seek out opposing Trainers standing high on cliffs or in other distant places. Be prepared: these battles can be tough! Pokemon-Amie! Main Article: ''Pokemon-Amie Show your Pokémon some love with the new Pokémon-Amie feature! Play with your Pokémon, give them treats, and even scratch and pet them using the Nintendo 3DS or Nintendo 3DS XL system's Touch Screen. You can use Pokémon-Amie at any time to play with the Pokémon that are in your team. You'll need to play with them over and over to learn their preferred way of being cared for. Treat them well to make them feel loved. Treat them badly, and they may show their displeasure! The more you play with your Pokémon, the friendlier they will become. As your Pokémon becomes more friendly, it may perform better in battle - by avoiding opponents' attacks, landing critical hits, and more! New Starters! Begin your new adventure with one of three starter Pokémon: the Grass-type Pokémon Chespin, the Fire-type Pokémon Fennekin, or the Water-type Pokémon Froakie. Which Pokémon will you choose? Chespin ''Main Article: ''Chespin The Grass-type Pokémon Chespin has a tough shell covering its head and back. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details. Fennekin ''Main Article: Fennekin Searing heat blows from the ears of the Fire-type Pokémon Fennekin. This Pokémon loves to snack on twigs. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. Froakie ''Main Article: ''Froakie The Water-type Pokémon Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times. New Legendary Pokemon! Two newly discovered Legendary Pokémon arrive in Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Much mystery still surrounds the Legendary Xerneas and Yveltal, but their importance in your journey will surely be revealed! Xerneas ''Main Article: ''Xerneas Xerneas's Ability is Fairy Aura, which strengthens Fairy-type moves for all Pokémon in battle, including your opponent's Pokémon! A Mysterious New Pokemon! The mysteries of Pokémon X and Pokémon Y continue to grow with the discovery of a Pokémon that is strangely familiar! It looks a lot like the powerful Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, but not quite the same... ''Main Article: ''Mewtwo's Awakened Form Trivia *Pokemon X and Y are the only games in the series to be released worldwide. Gallery The gallery for this page is located here. References #http://www.gamestop.com/nintendo-3ds/games/pokemon-x/107641 External Links #http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/root/ #http://www.gamestop.com/nintendo-3ds/games/pokemon-x/107641